Mattress Store Meeting
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: Five year old Ally Dawson doesn't want to go shopping with her mother for a new mattress. Little Austin Moon hates having to stay in his parents' new store and hearing their fake British accents all the time. But when the two have an unexpected meeting, will they change their minds about how boring a mattress store can be?


**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Mommy, can we pretty please go to the toy store?", five year old, Ally Dawson, whined as her mother held her hand tightly while they strode through the slightly crowded mall. Penny sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Why couldn't her husband just watch their daughter long enough for her to get some Christmas shopping done? He owned a store in the mall, but it wasn't like Ally couldn't just stay up in the practice room for a while.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. I have so much shopping to get done and the toy store is very crowded today", Penny replied.

"I promise to be good and stay with you the whole time", Ally insisted. She was really pushing this one. Penny wished more than anything she could cure her little girl's boredom and give her what she wanted, but she had so much to get done.

"I'm sorry baby, not today. Daddy and I need a new mattress anyway", Penny said when they came upon Moons' Mattress Kingdom. She had completely forgotten about their desperate need for a better mattress. The one they had at the moment sagged in the middle and woke the other up every time one of them even moved a muscle.

"Fine", Ally said sighing. When they entered the store, both girls were quickly greeted by a couple wearing cardboard crowns like the ones from Burger King.

"Welcome to Moon's Mattress Kingdom! There's no hassle in our castle", the duo recited together before they even took notice to the customers.

"Mimi, Mike? You two own this place?", Penny asked in disbelief.

"Penny!? Oh it's been so long!", Mimi gushed as she pulled the woman in a tight hug. Ally stared up at the three adults confusedly. How on earth did those strange, fake crown wearing, bad British accent speaking people know her mother?

"And who's this little cutie?", Mike Moon asked as someone finally took notice to the five year old accompanying their friend.

"This is my daughter Ally. Ally, these are my old friends from high school, Mike and Mimi. It's nice to see you two are still together after being voted cutest couple back in our senior class", Penny said. Ally sighed, getting very bored, but she could tell this was going to be a long talk between the three adults who had just reunited after so many years. It was obvious the Moons were big time talkers, and her mother was one herself; this would take a_ while._

Ally looked around the pretty much empty store. There were a few lone customers just looking around, but they seemed like they were about to leave. Ally was so bored that she just walked over to a mattress laid out in the corner and plopped down on it. She wasn't exactly tired, but sleeping would be ten times better than just sitting there doing nothing. That's one reason she always made sure to fall asleep on the rare occasions she was put in a time-out.

"Well hello", a voice said as Ally felt the weight on the bed shift in an almost wave like motion before settling down once more. She turned on her side just to come face to face with an excited looking blond boy about her age. "Water beds are the coolest huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?", Ally asked curiously. She hadn't expected someone to just jump on the bed with her, nor had she expected there to be another kid her age in a store like this. She didn't even realize she was on a water bed until he addressed it.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget? My name's Austin Moon", he smiled smiling brightly at the girl in front of him. Ally smiled back at the blond boy who was missing one of his front teeth.

"I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm guessing your parents are the British people talking to my mom?", Ally guessed. Austin turned his head to the entrance of his family's store and rolled his eyes.

"Yep. They both talk a lot so you're probably going to be stuck here for a while", Austin said trying to hide his smile. For some reason, he really wanted her to stay longer. He usually hated it when his parents talked to customers or friends for so long, but this time, he hoped it would last a lot longer than usual.

"Well, I wanted to go to the toy store, but this place doesn't look as boring as it did when I first got here", Ally said smiling. Austin laughed.

"That's only because I'm here! It's usually _so_ lonely here", Austin said drawing out the 'so'.

"Same with my dad's store, but I get to go to the practice room. The only bad thing is that I can't play with the instruments until closing time", Ally said. Austin's entire face lit up when she said instruments.

"Where does your dad work?", Austin asked.

"Sonic Boom; it's a few stores down-"

"I love that store!", Austin exclaimed. "There's so many cool instruments there, even if my parents won't let me touch them."

"You like music?", Ally asked, now very interested. They had both settled down on the water bed, lying right beside each other in a comfortable position while facing each other. Austin had even found a blanket to cover them both since the store got pretty cold at times.

"I love music! It's awesome!", Austin said. Ally smiled once again.

"I love it too! I wrote a song about a butterfly a few weeks ago but I don't know if it's any good", Ally admitted. It was weird; Ally was usually shy around boys, any age really, but she could openly talk to this guy without a single problem.

"Oh come on, I bet it's great. It's really cool you can write songs", Austin said honestly. He loved music with all his heart, and this girl seemed to be equally excited about the topic. She even wrote a song!

"I don't know about that, but thank you", Ally said appreciatively. Austin just smiled in return.

"And Austin just looked so cute in his little crown from Burger King, the idea just hit us. And how perfect that he'd still get to wear a crown since every kingdom can use a prince", Mimi gushed as the three adults had somehow moved on to the subject of their kids.

"And a princess", Mike said to no one in particular. Then he started looking around and noticed something was off. "Uh…Mimi, where's Ally?"

"What!? She was right here when-"

"Penny, it's okay. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Maybe she and Austin are watching TV in the back room and just forgot to tell us", Mimi reasoned as the adults all started looking around the store.

"Ladies, I don't think we'll have to worry about the kingdom not having a princess for long", Mike smirked as he stopped by their collection a water beds. The two women raced over to where Mike was standing just to see both their five year old children snuggled up beside each other, sound asleep with a blanket wrapped around the hugging pair.

"Awe!", both ladies squealed in unison. Mike just laughed, a feeling of pride in his young son setting in.

"Five years old and he already managed to snag the prettiest girl his age", Mike commented.

"Well thank you Mike", Penny said as she smiled down at her sleeping daughter. She snapped a picture on her cell phone for the future when she was sure her daughter would thank her later. "Huh, and she thought the toy store would be fun. I wonder how she feels about that after being able to find herself a new boyfriend with the most adorable little boy I've ever seen."

"Can't argue with that; they sure do make an adorable couple", Mimi said wiping a tear from her eyes. Mike rolled his eyes but wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"This seems like the start of many more encounters with you Dawsons", Mike commented with a smirk in the direction of his childhood friend. Mike had been good friends with Penny's brother before he moved to Colorado, but he and Lester got along fine in class. Mimi and Penny had always been the best of friends, but they lost most contact during college when school got harder, relationship became stronger, and life got the better of them. Now, all of them back in each other's lives (with the exception of Penny's brother who still visited often) had an even stronger bond brought together by their adorable children who were sound asleep in a mattress store, completely unaware of anything going on around them.

**13 years later**

"Mom, I don't have time to go mattress shopping with you. I have college essays to do", Ally complained as she and her mom walked through the familiar mall she had grown up in. Penny waved a hand in dismissal.

"Oh honey, you need a break and I need a new mattress. The one we had was great, but I think thirteen years did its toll on your father and I", Penny said. Ally groaned but still walked with her mother to the very familiar mattress store she had been in too many times to count.

"Penny, Ally! What a surprise!", Mimi exclaimed as she pulled both girls in a hug. Mimi absolutely loved Ally.

"Hey Mimi", Ally said smiling politely at the woman she'd known most her life now.

"Ally", Mike said hugging the girl that was like a second daughter to him.

"Mike, how's the mattress lifting been treating you?", Ally asked jokingly. Mike laughed.

"You never change do you kid?", he asked with a smile.

"Good thing too; wouldn't want her any other way", Austin said as he snuck up to the group and kissed his long-term best friend, music partner, and girlfriend's cheek before running off somewhere around the store.

"Austin!", Ally yelled before charging after him. They were both laughing, but Ally was trying to pretend she was mad at him.

"Let's give them a little time to themselves", Mike suggested as he, Penny, and Mimi all slid to a place where the kids were less likely to see them.

"Austin!", Ally yelled as she continued chasing the crazy blond around his family's store. When she got close enough to him, she didn't know what came over her, but she just leapt onto his back. Austin was so shocked that he fell flat out on one of their many mattresses in the store. "Got cha"

"Wow Ally, I'm impressed", Austin said as he landed on the mattress with Ally on top of him. As quick as his next idea hit him, Austin had flipped himself over and was hovering over Ally.

"Uhg, get off of me!", Ally whined. Austin just smirked.

"No mam, I think I like this position", he said laughing a little. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Not that I don't agree, but seriously, you're crushing me", she complained. Austin suddenly looked worried. The second he lifted his weight just a little, Ally flipped him back over and was straddling him once more.

"I win", she declared with a smile of satisfaction.

"You're not the only one", Austin said sitting up as he stared deep into Ally's dark brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?", Ally asked only centimeters away from his lips. Austin smiled at this new side of Ally and pulled her closer to him. They both smiled into the kiss but broke away when they heard the sound of whispered cheers coming from the other side of the store.

"You think they're planning our wedding yet?", Austin whisper-asked as he leaned his forehead against Ally's. She smiled and nodded.

"Totally, but I don't doubt that they already started doing that thirteen years ago when they found us asleep…right here", Ally said laughing a little as she noticed they were on a different mattress, but it was in the exact same place as the waterbed they had met on.

"Well, how about we help them out with that", Austin said smiling as he reached for something in his back pocket. They were both still sitting on the mattress, but Ally gasped when Austin got up and knelt down to the ground, opening a small black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that was simple and small, but perfect in Ally's opinion.

"Ally, I know we've been through so much these past thirteen years, but I couldn't even imagine my life without you in it. When we met, exactly thirteen years ago when you and your mom were shopping for a mattress and you didn't want to come, much like today, I was the happiest I'd ever been before in my life. I wanted to make today special, so I kind of tried to recreate our meeting with a little twist as you can see. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Ally; more than life itself. I thought this place was the most boring store for a five year old to have to spend most of his time…until I met you. Ally, I'm still the same guy you met all those years ago and fell asleep with on a random display in a mattress store. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife so we can do that again every morning?", Austin asked with a hopeful smile that melted Ally's heart.

"Did you even have to ask?", Ally asked as she pulled him up by the collar into another passionate kiss. "I love you so much; of course I'll marry you!"

"Oh my goodness, our castle finally has a princess!", Mimi exclaimed from the adults' hiding place that wasn't so hidden. They all just laughed, but the truth be told, Ally didn't mind being the mattress princess one bit. She met her prince in that very mattress kingdom, so it just fit that she would become the princess.

**Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot I thought of the other day when my parents asked me if I wanted to go shopping with them for a new mattress. I was like, no thanks that's boring. Well, that little Q&A turned into another one-shot from my crazy mind ;P Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**I don't own Burger King**

**Oh, and if someone else has already used this idea, I promise I wasn't trying to steal it. I probably haven't read it if there is one out there.**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
